


Stardust & Shadows

by ReyNimanSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Female Empowerment, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, HEA, Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, Nightmares, PTSD, PWP, Prompt Fill, Reylo - Freeform, Taking Whatever You Want, Twitter: reylo_prompts, seriously there's no plot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyNimanSolo/pseuds/ReyNimanSolo
Summary: Hard work and unwavering determination have allowed Rey Niima to leave her checkered past far behind her. Everything is going according to her plan until a cruel twist of fate brings Ben Solo crashing back into her life. Despite all she’s overcome, he still holds the power to be her undoing.~*~Based on the @reylo_prompts:“I can’t imagine anyone wanting to fuck you,” he says, a cruel smile on his lips. Rey decides to prove him wrong. Or; Rey seduces asshole Ben who’s been VEERY clear he WOULD NEVER want that oho no nope no way.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Reylo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I do this to myself? I need to quit following @reylo_prompts 🤣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ben Solo. It's been a long time." Rey gives him a smile full of confidence, hand held out in a gesture of barely disguised invitation.
> 
> He rakes hot eyes over her then takes a sip of his drink, leaving her hand hanging untouched in the dead space between them.
> 
> "Not long enough, Ms. Niima. If you'll excuse me."
> 
> He pushes past her without looking back leaving her dumbfounded and embarrassed. Heat rises in her cheeks and spreads down her throat.
> 
> She's obviously not the only one still pissed about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to listen along, queue up 'Come On Get Up' by The Hip Abduction from the [Spotify playlist for Stardust & Shadows.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dtNn9OTCSNQcwyxKEp1SJ?si=0f65ea0a90fe4df8) Right-click the link to open in a separate tab/window.

Rey smooths a single loose strand of hair back into place, restoring her hairstyle to its sleek tight lines. She hinges toward the mirror and applies a coat of deep red colour across her lips, pressing them together while she considers herself. Nervous energy flutters in her stomach and at her pulse points.

She’d gotten word three hours ago that Luke Skywalker had taken seriously ill and had stepped down as CEO of Alliance Enterprises. The unexpected announcement has thrown the joint venture between Alliance and her firm into last-minute turmoil.

The project kick-off party had already been planned and paid for. Rey had made the executive decision to go ahead. It will serve as reassurance to both teams that the project is moving forward in spite of Luke's absence. The party also gives Alliance an opportunity to name their new acting CEO.

Rey’s curious who they've appointed. For now, it’s being kept a mystery, much to her unease.

The meet-and-greet is the same old song and dance, an exercise in learning names and gauging personalities. So far, none have pinged her radar as the next chosen one to lead Alliance.

At last, the lights dim. Attention turns toward the raised dais at the front of the room. Armitage Hux, Alliance’s Chief of Strategy, takes the stage. A cold shiver tingles between her shoulder blades. For all his brilliance, Rey’s positive he’s insane.

She listens while Hux gives an impassioned speech about Luke’s belief in the joint venture they are about to embark on and the important role the gathered engineers play in bringing Luke’s vision to pass.

Her eyes catch on a blur of motion. A man in a navy suit makes his way onto the stage. He’s gorgeous, tall with wavy, too-long hair and broad shoulders.

His commanding nature draws attention away from Hux, despite the newcomer’s obvious attempt at being inconspicuous. There’s no doubt he’s Luke’s replacement.

Rey takes a harder look, stomach knotting. She knows this man from somewhere. Memories cycle through her mind as she searches for context.

Her lips part as she makes the connection a moment before Hux confirms her worst fear.

“With no further ado, it is my pleasure to introduce Alliance Enterprise’s new acting CEO, Benjamin Solo.” Hux begins clapping and steps aside to give the other man the floor.

Gone is the dorky, awkward college student she tutored in another lifetime, replaced by a man who wears power as easily as he wears his well-tailored suit.

Rey listens, heart pounding, as Ben delivers a heartfelt update about his uncle’s condition before introducing himself and reassuring everyone that Luke is still very much a part of the project team even if he won’t be involved in the day-to-day operations.

When he’s finished, Ben thanks everyone for coming and encourages them to eat, drink, and say hello to someone they don’t know. He raises one hand, his open palm signaling the conclusion of his speech, and steps down to solid applause.

Rey needs a drink. If he doesn’t already know she’s CEO and project lead for Upsilon, he will soon. Either way, there’s a least one awkward conversation in her near future.

Like him, she’s outgrown her younger self. The skittish orphan determined to prove her right to her place in a harsh, unforgiving world is no more. Hard work and unwavering determination have allowed her to trade her past and a serious case of imposter syndrome for real success.

She watches Ben work the room, smitten by his easy demeanour and familiar off-kilter smile. It’s true she’d rejected him the first time he’d expressed his interest. It hadn’t been because she hadn’t wanted what he’d offered. It had been because she had and because she’d been too young and scared to know what it was or what to do with it.

Those days lie far behind her. Once this project is over, she promises herself she’s going to fuck Ben Solo into next week.

She looks too long, giving him an opportunity to catch her staring. Electricity sparks across her skin. His naked appraisal shifts into confused scrutiny, evident in the way his brows draw in. A dark shadow crosses his face. She knows the feeling.

Awkward conversation, here we come. Heart racing, she approaches him.

"Ben Solo. It's been a long time." Rey gives him a smile full of confidence, hand held out in a gesture of barely disguised invitation.

He rakes hot eyes over her then takes a sip of his drink, leaving her hand hanging untouched in the dead space between them.

"Not long enough, Ms. Niima. If you'll excuse me."

He pushes past her without looking back leaving her dumbfounded and embarrassed. Heat rises in her cheeks and spreads down her throat.

She's obviously not the only one still pissed about what happened. Her embarrassment turns to anger. If he's waiting for an apology, he's going to wait a long time. She has nothing to apologise for.

If anyone is owed an apology, it's her. She'd been sixteen, lonely and anxious. He'd already been a man, one who had no business trying to fuck a vulnerable young woman.

Ten years have evened up her odds. If he doesn't watch himself, she’s going to eat his lunch before he even realises he’s hungry. Her days of being taken advantage of are far in the past.

Rey recovers by throwing herself into different conversations. She takes note of a few key Alliance members including a stunning woman with platinum hair wearing a shiny silver pantsuit and a nervous, albeit promising, young engineer swaddled in an ill-fitting black suit.

Though she and Ben represent the project leads for their respective firms, they manage to avoid each other for the rest of the evening.

The party winds down until only a handful of people remain, grouped into twos and threes. Rey's blissfully alone at last, her part played for now. It gives her a chance to step out of the spotlight for a moment and breathe.

She pretends to look out at the glittering city far below. Night has turned the window glass to mirror, allowing her to keep her back to Ben and observe his movements unnoticed.

Rey’s riveted, watching as he charms Remy, one of Rey’s top engineers. A shy woman with a quiet nature, Remy has all but handed Ben her panties. There’s no denying the visceral excitement he evokes. Rey’s surprised to find she's relieved when Remy leaves without him.

Her relief is short-lived. As soon as he's seen Remy off, Ben makes his way in Rey’s direction. She shifts her gaze through the glass instead of on its surface until his reflection blurs, refocusing on the sodium orange shimmer of the city below her feet instead of on him.

Ben steps up behind her, closer than is appropriate. The scent of warm wool and his aftershave envelops her. A jagged thrill runs down her back. She resists the urge to move or say anything even though her heart is racing. A thousand sharp words sit on her tongue, unspoken for now.

“Ms. Niima.”

Her eyes meet his in the window glass. She knows the light glinting there is merely the cityscape juxtaposed over his ghostly reflection rather than a true indication of his feelings. It’s clear he has more to say. Rey stays silent, giving him time to make the next mistake.

He leans down until his face hovers in the space above her shoulder.

“I’m looking forward to taking you apart.” His words are quiet, meant only for her. “One piece at a time.”

He’s too close, his words too personal. Raw heat surges along her skin.

R’iia help her. Ben Solo is not to be underestimated. She turns to face him, forcing him to straighten up or risk an obvious display of aggression. Even so, he doesn’t widen the gap between them. It takes supreme effort to keep from shoving him back. Her indignation is hot and bright.

"Mr. Solo. Still a spoilt, entitled asshole. Silly to think you might have grown up a little in ten years," she says.

He drags slow, appraising eyes across the generous expanse of bare skin her top leaves on display.

"Still a vicious, little cocktease. Silly to think you might have grown up enough to realise your charms are wasted on me."

Fury lights her nerves in a tingling rush. Before she can retort, he stabs again, deeper than before.

“You can’t hide, not from me,” he says, a cruel smile on his lips. “I know who you really are.”

She’s still trying to grasp the surreal nature of their interaction when he turns away, leaving her silent and hyperventilating with anger.

Rey stares after him. Instead of doing what any sane woman would and scratching Ben Solo off her list of people she'd like to fuck, she moves him to the very top. Rey has yet to meet a challenge she hasn't done and dusted. Ben Solo, asshole extraordinaire, will be no different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for playing along. I hope you enjoyed the start of this race. Let's have some fun, shall we? Rey and Ben have some catching up to do.


	2. The Verge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He draws back, putting much-needed space between them.
> 
> "Careful, Ms. Niima, that your personal feelings not interfere with your ability to do your job."
> 
> What the fuck is even wrong with her? Being alone with him seems to have scrambled her ability to maintain her composure.
> 
> "That was uncalled for," she says, stopping short of a full apology.
> 
> His posture eases even if the tension remains. He crosses his arms over his chest.
> 
> “See that it doesn’t happen again or you’ll be off the team and out of a job. Do I make myself clear?”
> 
> Rey’s hands clench into fists. She manages to keep her answer to a simple yes.
> 
> “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working next to Ben Solo is either going to kill her or make her stronger. There's no way she's falling for him, oh no, nope, no way. Damn him and his pretty eyes.
> 
> If you'd like to listen along, queue up 'Pickin' on Series - Oppression (The Human Experience Remix)' by The Human Experience from the [Spotify playlist for Stardust & Shadows.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dtNn9OTCSNQcwyxKEp1SJ?si=0f65ea0a90fe4df8) Right-click the link to open in a separate tab/window.

Rey always arrives five minutes before a meeting, no more, no less. Today’s an exception. She shows up ten minutes early, wanting enough time to gauge the team’s collective mood before the shit hits the fan.

It doesn’t take long to realise she’s made a mistake. Rey finds Ben and Remy lingering just outside the conference room. He leans with his back against the wall, hands buried in his pockets while he speaks to her. Remy’s too far into Ben’s personal space for Rey’s comfort. Their conversation is low, intimate in a way that sets her nerves on edge.

His eyes slide to hers, hard with an imperious edge. He knows exactly what he's doing. It's more of the same bullshit. She'll be damned if she lets him rattle her.

Rey greets them on her way into the conference room. Angry satisfaction courses through her when Remy takes a guilty step back, clearly surprised by Rey's early arrival.

Not to be outdone, Ben catches Remy's hand before she can leave, keeping her close. Asshole. Rey's sure he's doing it on purpose to piss her off.

She takes her seat at the top right corner. Ben sits to her immediate left at the head of the conference table. The rest of the team file in. Ben starts the meeting right on time.

Rey resists the urge to roll her eyes while he lays out his ill-advised strategy. She’s fought him tooth and nail over the past week to no avail. His refusal to listen has left her no choice. She’s counting on his continued arrogance to leave him open and off-guard, allowing her to push her objective forward.

“We’ll build this phase out first.” Ben aims his laser pointer at the apex of the project diagram displayed on the smartboard at the opposite end of the room. “Teams have been assigned to start here and here.” The pointer shifts down.

“As soon as we hit this point, a smaller team will break off to tackle the battery life issue. I’ve—”

“Mr. Solo, if I may.” Rey can’t keep quiet any longer. Time to see what Ben Solo is really made of.

She smiles when he shoots daggers in her direction and presses on. Rey rises from her seat and leans over the corner of the table toward him. Her fingers rake across his palm when she strips him of the pointer. Without waiting to gauge his reaction, she approaches the screen at the front of the room, her back to him.

“Your plan includes a critical software application still under development. Best estimates of a first release are still weeks away. If we start here…” She pauses to aim the red dot on his proposed starting place. “We’ll be at a standstill within a week. It makes more sense to start here.” The red dot slides down the flowchart to her preferred starting point. “If we start here, it buys the programmers time to deliver a solid package. By my estimates, we should finish at approximately the same time. At that point, we circle back around and pick up where your plan begins.”

Finished for the moment, she faces the group. Her focus skips past the techs lining table’s edge and lands straight on him at the far end. Kinetic silence fills the room. Rey holds her breath until quiet murmurs of assent ripple through the other attendees.

His expression turns murderous before smoothing into a blank mask. Instead of challenging her, he meets her at the front of the room. Like everyone else, Rey watches his fingers fly across the screen. He makes short work of rearranging his diagram to her specs.

When he’s finished, he turns, one hand stretched out toward her seat.

“After you, Ms. Niima.”

Rey notches a win as they retake their seats.

It’s the first of many small victories she plans to stack up until he has no choice other than total surrender. Eat his lunch, indeed.

With the issue resolved, Ben adjusts their timeline accordingly and moves on. He's quick on his feet, she’ll give him that. When Rey challenges him again, his annoyance is palpable.

The third time she questions his authority in as many bullet points, he halts the meeting.

"Ms. Niima, my office. Now."

The rest of the team goes quiet, their discomfort obvious in the way they shift in their seats.

Rey marches beside him, matching his long strides. She's just as pissed off as he sounds.

As soon as she shuts the door, he lights into her.

"You work for me, Ms. Niima, and you will stop challenging me in front of my team at every turn."

She meets his protest with cool, controlled logic.

"You hired Upsilon to guide you through this process until we have a viable solution. It's my job to challenge flaws in your design. If you'd quit this petty, passive-aggressive bullshit, and listen to what I'm saying, we'd have a real shot at delivering on-time and under budget."

He scoffs, one finger pointing at his chest.

"I'm being petty and passive-aggressive?” He crowds closer, his finger turning until it points at her. “What about you?"

She shoves his hand away, pissed at his audacity.

"What about me? I'm not the one making sure you know how well Remy sucks cock."

Rey stops, stunned at what she's allowed to come out of her mouth. There's no evidence beyond her own assumptions that Ben's relationship with Remy is anything but professional. She curses under her breath. If she thought he was angry before, now he is positively livid.

He draws back, putting much-needed space between them.

"Careful, Ms. Niima, that your personal feelings not interfere with your ability to do your job."

What the fuck is even wrong with her? Being alone with him seems to have scrambled her ability to maintain her composure.

"That was uncalled for," she says, stopping short of a full apology.

His posture eases even if the tension remains. He crosses his arms over his chest.

“See that it doesn’t happen again or you’ll be off the team and out of a job. Do I make myself clear?”

Rey’s hands clench into fists. She manages to keep her answer to a simple yes.

“Good. Now, run your project plan through for me, one more time.”

Rey hides her surprise. She won’t give him the satisfaction of knowing he’s caught her off-guard. Her words come fast and true as he listens to her strategy at last.

When she gets to the most complex part, he holds up a hand, stopping the flow of her speech.

“Wait. I need to see it on the board.”

The lively buzz of casual conversation cuts off the moment they return to the conference room. Everyone sits ramrod straight, unsure of what to expect.

“This meeting is over,” Ben says. “Take tomorrow off, go out, blow off some steam tonight. We’ll see you on Wednesday morning. Invites and materials will go out by end of business tomorrow.”

The techs can’t leave fast enough, all but Remy who gives Ben a lingering, hopeful look.

Rey’s not sure if he’s ignoring the woman on purpose or whether he’s truly engaged in analysing the diagram and doesn’t notice her. Either way, Rey’s had enough of watching the woman moon over Ben.

“Did you need something, Remy?” Rey asks.

The woman’s cheeks flush hot. She stammers out a no before turning to leave.

At last, the door latches with a quiet click, leaving her well and truly alone with him for the first time since this whole, crazy situation started. Unlike their numerous meetings over the preceding weeks, this one is charged with a new, dangerous energy.

His rearranged diagram waits unfinished up on the smartboard.

“I can start at the top or I can pick up where we left off,” she says.

When did he get so close? She scolds herself when she realises she's the one who's moved closer.

“I’m afraid you’ll need to be more specific, Ms. Niima." His eyes slide to hers, dark and intense. "When you say ‘pick up where we left off,’ are you referring to now or to where we left off ten years ago?”

He can’t be serious. He looks serious. They don't have time for these useless distractions. Frustration makes her anger rise. Rey embraces the energy, using it to stay focused on the present goal.

“Grow up, Mr. Solo. I’m here because I’m very good at what I do, not to soothe your fragile ego.”

The corner of his mouth quirks up. It’s maddening. Rey waits him out.

He pulls the chair closest to him away from the table and takes a seat, stopping just short of a full manspread. She keeps her eyes on his face, resisting the urge to glance down. In order to stay focused on delivering her strategic plan, she’ll need to mind the desire to settle across his lap and loosen his tie.

“Continue where we left off,” he says.

She turns toward the smartboard, a new kind of excitement fluttering in her stomach. This is where she shines. It’s a beautiful place where function and form come together into something larger than their sums. She feels bad for people who don’t see the world through this lens.

“As I was saying, when we hit this stage… ” The screen is smooth and responsive beneath her fingers as she continues rearranging pieces. “…we shift course to bring this phase online. The software we need to bridge the first two segments will be operational…”

She’s so engrossed in her work she doesn’t notice him standing next to her until she almost bumps into him. Rey stops moving, words trailing off.

His eyes are glued to the board. He’s muttering under his breath as his focus skips through her structure.

Even though she’s not finished with her explanation, she knows better than to interrupt him right now.

His hands begin to fly across the board as he moves the next pieces of her plan into place without her having to show him where they fit into the diagram.

Finished with the next phase, he shoves his hands in his pockets and steps back.

“While the first team manages the bridge from Phase 1, we can have the second team start on Phase 4. Phases 3 and 4 will wrap at the same time. By my calculations, it’s possible we’d be ten days ahead of schedule over my original plan,” he says.

He’s back to skipping through the remaining steps and talking to himself. Rey tries to be as inconspicuous as possible while he thinks.

“That allows us to bring Phase 7 into play at the same time as Phases 5 and 6… which puts us easily a full two weeks ahead of schedule.”

Rey moves the last pieces into place as he’s talking until the restructured plan is complete.

He blows out a short breath, still looking only at the screen.

Rey’s pounding heart makes it difficult to stay calm. He’s taken the first part of her plan and used it to come to the same conclusion as she had. No one’s ever done that before. It’s thrilling on an entirely new level.

Ben turns to her, hovering on the edge of her personal space.

“It's brilliant.” He moves closer as he praises her. His hands pull free of his pockets. "Congratulations, Ms. Niima."

She has to tilt her head up to keep her eyes on his face.

"I suppose now you'd like an opportunity to continue where you left off ten years ago.” He leans in. “Starting with the part where you kissed me back.”

The raw intent in his approach weakens her resolve. She hesitates, almost allowing him to cross the line. Rey turns her face and steps out of range before things spin further out of control.

He recovers quickly, his posture loose and easy. Only his eyes, dark with craven hunger, give his true feelings away.

It takes every ounce of resolve she has left not to throw everything away for a pair of pretty eyes.

“You'd do well to let the past die, Mr. Solo.”

His eyes harden, bright anger overlaying his lingering desire.

Good. Nothing like a taste of one’s own medicine to set the record straight.

“Now, if you don't mind, I believe I’m owed tonight and tomorrow off,” she says.

He takes a parting shot as she makes her way to the door.

“I expect the new project plan on everyone’s desk by 5pm tomorrow,” he calls after her.

She leaves without responding. They both know she’ll do as he’s commanded. Damn him and his ability to push her buttons.

It’s the last straw. As soon as this project wraps, she’s out.

Rey waits until she’s alone in the lift to lose her shit. She screams as long and loud as she can. When the lift arrives at the lobby, she feels much calmer. As good as he’d been, she’d been better. Just barely.

She spends the next six weeks in a full-court press, pushing the teams to their limits. The project can’t end fast enough because damn if her infatuation with Ben won’t stop growing.

Each day is worse than the one before. Her inability to gain control of her emotions is unnerving.

At the core, it's because their thoughts are so alike, as if they share one mind. Even so, Rey finds plenty of things to argue over. In the beginning, it had worked to maintain their distance. To her dismay, the contentious nature of their interactions has added fuel to her fiery attraction. The best option is to finish the project as fast as possible.

Her relentless drive pushes the team to finish almost three weeks early. All that remains is the final presentation to the Board of Directors in New York. After that, she can kiss Ben Solo goodbye forever.

The wrap party feels hollow and barren. Similar to the kick-off party, Rey and Ben avoid each other. The past and the present lie firmly wedged between them, leaving only the future still in play. Less than a week from now, they’ll go their separate ways. All she has to do is stay the course until then. She’s so close to making it across the finish line, she can taste it. There’s nothing he can do to stop her from leaving him in the past for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing he can do to stop her from leaving? I seriously doubt that.
> 
> I do hope you're ready for these two to get over their bullshit and admit they love each other. Let's finish this, yes? Warning, porn without plot, dead ahead.


	3. World On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What was that?" she asks.
> 
> His eyes remain glued to the windows.
> 
> "Ben?"
> 
> At that, he turns toward her, his hand falling away. His eyes latch onto hers, dark and haunted.
> 
> “It was goodbye. I can’t do it anymore, Rey. If you walk away after tomorrow, don’t ever come back.”
> 
> The conviction in his tone is sharp and hard. He means every word. Unmoored, she steps away from the uncomfortable sensation of no longer feeling in control of anything. 
> 
> His hand flashes out, fingers curling around her wrist.
> 
>  _“Please,”_ he whispers. “Stop running away from me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd, porn. Without plot. Enjoy.
> 
> If you'd like to listen along, queue up 'Gajumaru' by Yaima from the [Spotify playlist for Stardust & Shadows.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dtNn9OTCSNQcwyxKEp1SJ?si=0f65ea0a90fe4df8) Right-click the link to open in a separate tab/window.

It's been a day. Delayed flights, missed meals, and now their luggage has failed to arrive, headed instead for Europe in the travel confusion. At least she has a spare set of clothes and toiletries in her carry-on. Judging by the size of Ben’s briefcase, he is decidedly less prepared.

"The reservation is for two rooms," he says to the frazzled clerk.

Rey rolls her eyes. He's wasting time. All she wants is a quick shower, something decent to eat, and a bit of peace and quiet. Fuck the two rooms, she'll take whatever.

"I understand, sir. Unfortunately, we're overbooked. This is all we have available for tonight."

He presses on, taking the woman to task until her face flames and barely contained tears shimmer in her eyes.

Rey steps in.

“It’s fine,” she says to the traumatised woman. “As soon as another room becomes available, please let us know, no matter the time.”

Ben opens his mouth to protest. Rey shuts him down with a scathing look and a shake of her head.

She takes the keys, leaving the poor woman a crisp hundred-dollar bill for her trouble before dragging Ben away from the counter by his arm.

“That was entirely uncalled for,” she says as they make their way to the lift.

He shrugs out of her grip.

“You should know by now I don’t tolerate incompetence.”

“It wasn’t her fault. She doesn’t make the reservations.” Rey shoves the keys into his hand.

He takes them with an annoyed sound but doesn’t say anything else.

“Lighten up. We can make it work for a night."

The elevator is jammed. She has no choice but to crowd up against him. His body is warm and solid against her back in a way she doesn't want to think too hard about. As soon as the lift empties enough, she steps away, putting much-needed space between them. Less than forty-eight hours left before she’s free from the agnoising torture that is Ben Solo. She’s not sure she’s ever faced such a challenge.

Their room is all the way at the end of a long hallway.

He unlocks the door, holding it open for her to enter first.

Rey rolls her eyes and blows a strand of greasy hair off her face.

"One bed. Of course, there's only one bed," she mutters under her breath. Maybe she should have let him drill the hotel clerk until she offered them a second room. Too late now.

Rey eyes the small sofa which looks stiff and terribly uncomfortable. There's no way she's offering to sleep there.

"You can have the bed," he says. "I'll take the couch."

She’s sorely tempted to accept his offer of self-punishment.

"Nonsense. That thing's at least eight inches too short for you. It's a King size bed and we're adults. There's more than enough room for us to share the bed for a night or two."

He gives her a sharp look but doesn't say anything. The silence stretches out, becoming awkward.

Rey hooks a thumb at the bathroom.

"I'm going to shower. Do you need the bathroom before I go in?"

He sinks onto the sofa and flips on the television.

"No. I'll wait until you're finished."

Rey shrugs and retreats into the bathroom, making sure the door is locked. It feels good to wash the day's travels from her hair and skin.

Freshly brushed teeth cleanses away the last of the travel grime. Rey blow dries her hair, leaving it in loose waves. She pulls on clean black denim jeans and a short-sleeved white sweater.

A billow of steam follows her into the main room. He hasn't moved other than to open a beer and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Bathroom's yours if you need it."

He looks up from the television. Rey doesn't miss the quick double-take he gives her.

"Thanks." He trains his eyes back on the TV in what she's sure is a deliberate attempt to avoid looking at her.

Her stomach growls while she plugs in her charger and takes a seat on the bed. She glances up at him when he chuckles at something on the TV. She's never heard him laugh before, and fuck if it doesn't do something to her insides.

"You hungry?" she asks, as much to know whether to order him anything as to break the tense silence.

He finishes his beer before answering.

"I could eat," he says.

"Room service or restaurant?"

His eyes lock on hers. "Are you asking me to have dinner with you, Ms. Niima?"

Exasperation makes her eyebrows pinch in. So fucking annoying, the silly games he insists on playing.

"I'm asking if you have a preference on where to eat. Get over yourself, for fuck's sake."

His mouth turns up in the adorable, lopsided grin he has.

"You're extra feisty when you're hungry."

Rey blows out a frustrated breath.

"Nevermind. You're on your own for food."

She slips her shoes on and slings her purse over her shoulder.

"Give me one of the room keys. I'm going down to eat."

He goes back to his TV show. "I left them both on the dresser."

Her shoulders drop away from her ears the moment she leaves their room. Such an asshole.

Apparently, the day’s frustrations are far from over. A fire in the hotel’s main kitchen has halted all food service for the night. The concierge, a young man this time, gives helpful suggestions of restaurants offering takeaway delivery on DoorDash.

Rey considers stopping in the bar for a drink before returning to the room to deal with her hunger. Alcohol on an empty stomach after a long day of travel could easily spell bad news. She does it anyway. It’s going to be a long night.

The bartender apologises for the lack of food as he sets her glass of Pinot on the bar. When she doesn’t engage him in conversation, he slips away, leaving her to her thoughts.

Alone in a hotel room sharing a bed with Ben Solo. It’s the only thing she can think about. He doesn’t have a change of clothes. There’s no way he can sleep in his three-piece suit. An image of him in his undershirt and shorts flashes through her head. Heat rushes across her cheeks. She’s never seen him in anything but full business attire. Even so, it isn’t hard to imagine the smooth, hard planes of muscle he hides beneath the expensive Italian fabrics he prefers.

R’iia, if she’s going to survive the night, she needs an airtight strategy. She considers trying to stay awake. It’s such a terrible idea on so many levels, she discards it immediately. The level of wine drops as she cycles through different scenarios. By the time her glass is empty, Rey feels well-prepared.

She returns to find the shower running behind the closed bathroom door. While she waits, she scrolls through the list of restaurants to choose from. Rey whirls around when the bathroom door opens. She hadn’t heard the shower turn off.

He walks into the room, a towel around his waist. His hands drag another towel over his damp hair, obscuring his vision. It’s clear he thinks he is still alone.

She tries to look away from all the bare skin on display and just can't. A large scar across his left side catches her attention. It’s disquieting. Terrible things have happened to him, things she has no knowledge of. The longer she looks, the more scars she counts. He's breathtaking.

Rey’s no longer confident her plan to keep her distance will hold up against her desire to soothe away the pain he carries. She turns her back to him, clearing her throat to let him know he's not alone.

“You’re back already?” He doesn’t acknowledge his barely dressed state.

She hears him moving around and hopes he’s dressing.

“Kitchen’s closed for the night. They had a fire.” Her mouth is dry, making it difficult to keep her voice steady.

He makes his requisite annoyed hum.

“You can turn around now,” he says.

Rey swallows hard and hopes for the best when she faces him.

A plain white undershirt clings to the broad curves of his chest and hugs his biceps. He’s pulled his slacks back on, leaving the belt off. They hang low across his hips giving her a little peek of skin above his waistband.

Fuck. Her churning emotions set siege on her restraint.

“I’m going to order from DoorDash. Want anything?” she asks.

He gives her a look that makes her insides flip.

“Let’s go out,” he says.

Her eyebrows go up in surprise. She’s on dangerous ground. Rey goes for the hard reset, tossing his earlier jibe back at him.

“Are you asking me to have dinner with you, Mr. Solo?”

“Yes, I’m asking you to dinner.” His eyes positively smoulder.

She has to look away, using his request as an excuse. Her fingers fly across her phone screen.

“I know a Thai place two blocks from here. We can go there,” he says.

A change of scenery will do her good. She needs to get away from the volatile atmosphere of their hotel room.

When she agrees, he shrugs his crumpled dress shirt over his shoulders, giving it a look of distaste.

Rey retreats to the small balcony, shutting the slider to give him privacy while he finishes dressing. The cool air helps clear her thoughts. They’re both hungry. It’s just dinner, nothing more.

The glass door slides open. A warm rush of air from inside carries his clean, familiar scent.

“Ready?” he asks.

She takes a last look at the skyline before turning.

He’s framed in the doorway, a dark shadow against the bright room lights. His silhouette does things to her, things she can’t allow herself to feel. DoorDash is safe. Dinner is definitely not. Rey knows what she has to do.

“Ready,” she says.

The Thai place turns out to be a little hole in the wall run by actual Thais. A small brown woman with her top teeth missing arrives at their table with a wide, gappy smile. She greets Ben in Thai.

Rey’s mouth drops open when Ben returns the greeting in the other woman’s language. The brief exchange that follows is as incomprehensible to Rey as the bright, full smile lighting Ben’s face. In all the weeks of working together, his smile has never reached beyond a slight quirk at the corner of his mouth. Unlike the rest of him, his teeth are imperfect. Rather than taking away from his beauty, the flaw gives him an edge of humanity she hadn’t thought he possessed.

She’s fucking doomed.

Rey snaps out of her reverie when Ben introduces her to their host.

The woman switches to English.

“Welcome, Ms. Niima. My house is your house. It will be my honour to feed you and Mr. Benjamin this evening.”

Rey’s eyes catch Ben’s. He’s still smiling though it's full of quiet interest in her rather than his earlier enjoyment at seeing an old friend.

The little woman scurries away, leaving them alone.

“I didn’t know you spoke Thai,” she says. “What happened to the guy who hated foreign language so much he almost flunked out of college twice?”

Her heart drops when his smile becomes a scowl.

“You’re still holding on to that?” His voice has taken on an unfriendly tone.

The sudden shift in mood sets her on edge. So, they're back to this, are they? Good.

“As if you’re not,” she answers.

“I can assure you, Ms. Niima, I let go of you a long time ago.” He rests his forearms against the edge of the table and leans toward her. “Beyond tomorrow’s presentation to the Board, I want nothing more from you.” His expression is as flat and hard as stone.

When the food comes, Rey barely picks at her meal. She feels bad for causing the Thai woman so much distress over her inability to eat. Ben eats more than she, although he doesn’t seem to enjoy it. The remainder of their meals is packaged up. He leaves Rey alone at the table while he visits with the rest of the kitchen staff.

“Let’s go,” he says when he returns.

The return walk is cold in more ways than one.

Like before, he watches TV on the sofa while she gets ready for bed. A second toothbrush has shown up on the bathroom counter. There are also fresh towels.

He ignores her while she pulls back the covers. Like the toothbrush and towels, the bed has been rearranged so that there are two separate sets of sheets and duvets. He’s thought of everything.

Rey curls beneath the blankets, making sure she’s as close to her edge as possible. Long minutes pass with only the flicker of the TV. Her heart races when it goes off, leaving the room in soft darkness while he uses the bathroom.

Fabric whispers against skin as he undresses. The bed dips under his considerable weight.

They’re nowhere near touching and yet his presence against her back is palpable. Rey squeezes her eyes shut and does her best to relax. The tense silence spools out, growing a little thinner as they adjust to the close proximity. Her discomfort slips down a gear, allowing her a little breathing room.

Her eyes drift closed as sleep edges over the horizon.

“Must you do that?” His voice startles her awake.

“What?”

“I don’t know what you’re doing but it’s shaking the whole bed.” His tone catches her attention. There’s a dark edge that makes her heart beat faster.

Unused to sharing a bed, Rey goes still.

His breath comes in shallow, telltale pants. Electricity snaps across her skin, striking like lightning as realisation hits her.

“Oh god, you think I was…” Rey can’t finish. Laugher bubbles up like a geyser. It isn’t long before tears run from her eyes.

When she stops laughing, she explains her habit of soothing herself to sleep by wiggling one leg, how it’s a holdover from her lonely childhood.

“I can’t believe you thought I was wanking.” It sets her off on another round of giggles.

“I didn’t know what to think.” He sounds pissed but more in control of himself.

Her giggles taper off as she grows serious.

“We have a big day tomorrow. I, for one, plan to get some rest.” She resettles beneath her covers without saying goodnight.

There are no more words from him either.

Tired as she is, the effort of keeping still makes it impossible for her to relax enough to sleep. She’s going to have to wait until he drifts off before she can follow.

Time moves like molasses, thick and slow. More than an hour passes before he settles. She can tell he’s asleep by the slow rhythm of his breathing. Her thoughts churn, chaotic and unnerving.

Contentious though their relationship might be, there’s no denying her deepening feelings for him the closer they get to the end of the project. It’s ludicrous and irrational. It doesn’t stop her from wanting to roll toward him so she can touch his face and kiss his mouth before time runs out. The only reason she doesn’t is because he’s made it abundantly clear he’s not interested.

His whole body jerks, making her heart race. He whimpers, body curling inward.

She rolls halfway toward him to ask if he’s okay but gets no response.

He whimpers again. Incomprehensible words whisper from his mouth. The sound raises the fine hair on her arms.

Rey sits up to get a better handle on the situation. He’s clearly still asleep, locked into a dark, churning place. His whole body shakes. A thin film of sweat coats his skin and dampens his t-shirt. Heat roils off him. He’s burning up.

No stranger to nightmares, there’s nothing for her to do but offer quiet support and be ready in case he turns violent.

Rey reaches out, intending to put a reassuring hand on his arm. Before she can touch him, he lets out a scream that curdles her blood.

Rey screams in response and tumbles off the side of the bed. Her temple glances off the knob on the bedside table making stars bloom across her vision.

He’s gone still and somehow it’s worse than when he was shaking and sweating.

It crosses her mind that he’s up and fucking died because that’s the kind of day this has been. It’s enough to get her moving.

Rey scrambles to his side. Trembling fingers search for the pulse at his throat. She sends a prayer of thanks when she finds it beating, strong and steady beneath her touch. Just a nightmare, after all.

Rey settles beside him, knees bent under. She clears damp strands of hair off his face while she hums in a quiet voice. The creases in his forehead begin to smooth out. At last, his temperature returns to normal. He lets out a slow exhale then rolls away, asleep on a calmer sea of dreams.

Rey’s not so lucky. The encounter leaves her rattled. No amount of leg-wiggling will be enough to soothe her to sleep. She needs something a little stronger. Rey sneaks out onto the balcony. The air is much colder than earlier, making her wish she’d thought to bring her jacket. Not wanting to risk waking him by going back inside to get it, she steps up to the railing and lights her cigarette.

The first drag is warm and heavy, rushing to her head with a pleasant buzz. Her tension eases down a notch, allowing her to appreciate the hard-edged beauty of the cityscape while she rubs the sore spot on her temple.

Rey’s halfway through her smoke when the glass door slides open. She jumps in surprise, nearly choking on her hit.

“Fuck! You scared me!” she says over her shoulder.

He doesn’t apologise, doesn’t say anything at all as he takes a place beside her at the railing. Still soft from sleep, his open vulnerability makes her burn with the desire to touch him until whatever demons haunt him vaporise.

He takes the cigarette from between her fingers without a word. The tip flares deep orange when he hits it. There’s an electric pause where nothing appears to move but the pale curls of smoke he exhales.

“I should have warned you,” he says at last.

She hopes he has no memory of her soothing him through his nightmare. It's not a conversation she wants to have.

Rey holds out her hand until he gives her the cigarette.

“About what?” She punctuates her question by taking the last hit and crushing the butt.

He sighs and runs a hand through his unruly hair. It sends a dark thrill coursing through her. She's afraid she's about to do something really stupid.

“About the nightmares. I should have warned you about my nightmares.”

“But, you didn’t, did you? Typical.” She doesn’t know why she’s so angry.

“Rey.”

She faces him, wound tight with everything that lies between them.

"If you think you can always beg for forgiveness instead of—"

He makes a low sound that twists her insides then he’s kissing her, fingers twined into her hair. Rey retreats until her back hits the wall. The hot press of his body holds her there. And, _oh god,_ it’s so good, the way he kisses her, all soft lips and gentle tongue and warm heat.

She covers his hands with hers and kisses him back. It’s nothing like the first time. This is something else.

He breaks away but doesn’t let go of her face. Ben looks at her with frightening finality before cursing under his breath and pulling free. Cold air washes over her when he steps away.

Dazed by the unexpected encounter, she doesn’t stop him when he goes back inside even though she wants to.

_oh, how she wants to_

His name hangs unspoken on her lips until its too late and she’s alone in the cold.

Rey shivers and lights a second cigarette to buy herself time to calm down. Like the first time he kissed her, she wants to finish what they've started. It's what comes after that has her freaking out. His actions speak of a desire for something much more than casual. The thought is terrifying. She crushes out her cigarette, determined to make him tell her his intentions because right now everything is so fucked she doesn’t know which way is up.

He's sitting on the sofa when she steps inside, one elbow resting on the arm. His hand is folded into a loose fist, allowing him to rest his curled fingers against his mouth. He won't look at her even when she stands in front of him.

"What was that?" she asks.

His eyes remain glued to the windows.

"Ben?"

At that, he turns toward her, his hand falling away. His eyes latch onto hers, dark and haunted.

“It was goodbye. I can’t do it anymore, Rey. If you walk away after tomorrow, don’t ever come back.”

The conviction in his tone is sharp and hard. He means every word. Unmoored, she steps away from the uncomfortable sensation of no longer feeling in control of anything.

His hand flashes out, fingers curling around her wrist.

 _“Please,”_ he whispers. “Stop running away from me.”

His gentle tug undoes her. Rey gives in to her a long-held desire and eases herself down into his warm lap. His soft, excited exhale urges her on.

Silky strands of dark hair glide through her fingers allowing her to hold his face still. Rey pauses to memorise the way he looks in this moment, then she's kissing him with everything she has.

He breaks away without returning her kiss.

“Stop. I’m not interested in fucking you.”

His words lance through her, sharp and cruel. Humiliation sears through her, white hot. How has she let herself fall for his deceptions again, and like this?

He holds tight when she tries to twist away.

“Rey, you don’t—”

His breath hisses when she digs her nails into his skin. Desperate to escape she thrashes against him but he holds on.

“Let go of me.” Her words are sharp with warning.

“I can’t.”

The break in his voice cools the hot edge of her fury. Rey goes rigid only to find him open and waiting. There’s a red welt above his right eye that trails down his cheek and disappears beneath his jaw. She doesn’t remember scratching him. Shaking fingers touch the place she hurt him.

He takes her hand in his, turning it so he can press a kiss to her palm. His eyes close as he holds her hand to his wounded cheek. His breath comes fast and shallow through his nose.

At last, he opens his eyes to look at her. The light of a thousand galaxies glitters in their shadowed, infinite depths.

“I love you,” he says. “Force knows I’ve tried not to but there’s no escape.”

She can’t breathe.

“Be with me, _please."_

Gentle fingers push loose strands of hair off her face. His hands are warm and reverent against her skin.

“Say you'll stay.” He’s shaking as he guides her mouth to his.

Her lips part in a gasp when they touch his. The urge to claim him races through her, hot and overwhelming. Rey bears down, mouth hard against his. He gives her a moment before her easing back.

“Say it,” His words are full of devastating need.

There’s only here, now. Everything else is just a memory. Rey leans back in.

"I'll stay," she whispers against his lips.

His broken moan sets the world on fire. Her fingers scrabble at the hem of his shirt, desperate to feel his skin.

Instead of helping her get his shirt off, Ben shifts her in his lap until he can stand with her in his arms.

Their kiss slows down while he carries her to bed giving Rey space to do nothing but feel. He’s warm and strong, a safe harbor after a punishing storm.

He takes a seat on the edge of the bed with her still straddling his lap.

Rey lets her need wash through her. She grabs handfuls of his shirt.

“Take it off. Let me feel your skin,” she says between kisses.

He helps her out of her sweater before stripping off his t-shirt. Her fingers go straight to the twisted flesh along his side. He flinches away from her touch, making her snatch her hand back.

“Does it hurt?” she asks.

“Not the way you think.”

“What happened?”

Before he can tell her, the bedside phone rings, making them both jump. When it doesn’t stop, Ben leans over, one arm around her waist to hold her in his lap. He raises the phone from the cradle long enough to connect before hanging up. With the call disconnected, he drops the receiver over the side of the table, leaving it off the hook.

“What if it was important?” she asks.

“Nothing’s more important than this. We’re not done yet.”

His mouth returns to hers, excited and hot.

“Take off the rest of your clothes, Rey. I want to see all of you.”

She shivers as she slides off his lap. His eyes follow as she undoes the clasp on her bra. It falls to the floor in a quiet whisper of satin. Her jeans go next. Rey leaves her panties on. He looks as though he means to eat her alive.

He’s not the only one who’s starving.

Rey steps between his legs, stopping short of contact.

“Did you mean it?” she asks.

A soft smile turns up the corners of his mouth. “Every word. I love you, Rey.”

The last of her doubt shatters to stardust.

“Come here,” he says.

When she’s near enough, he pulls her close until she’s back in his lap, her skin against his. It’s like touching a live wire, taking her breath away. She runs her hands over as much of him as she can, mapping his curves and lines. There’s so much etched into his skin, she thinks she could spend a lifetime and not discover the whole of him.

His hands are everywhere, his kiss so frenzied she can’t breathe.

Rey catches his hands, using the leverage to ease him off.

“Slow down. There’s no rush,” she says.

It takes him a moment to catch his breath. As soon as he does, she drags him higher onto the bed. She resists when he tries to roll her onto her back. After a brief exchange, he lets his shoulders fall to the mattress.

Rey slides on top of him, one hand settling on his cheek. Their kiss is slower but no less urgent. She shifts her weight, moving down to kiss along his neck, the sharp point of his collarbone, the hollow at the base of his throat.

His fingers tighten around her upper arms, stopping her descent.

“Where are you going?” His breath comes in quick pants.

Rey gives him a wicked smile before pulling free of his grip.

“You’re wearing entirely too much clothing,” she says before she continues kissing her way down his body.

His stomach heaves with excitement while her fingers work the fastenings of his pants. He raises his hips when she digs her fingers into the waistband and pulls. The material slides down his hips. He helps her get his pants off until they disappear over the side of the bed.

With him stripped to his shorts, Rey resettles across his lap, the hard length of him wedged between them. She sits tall, thighs gripped tight against his sides.

Desire flares bright in his eyes as she drags slow fingers across his skin, touching each place he’s been broken and stitched back together. The devastation is staggering.

“So many,” she whispers.

“All healed. All in the past.” He reaches out to pull her close. “You’re the only wound left to mend,” he says before kissing her.

There’s nothing she wants more.

This time she lets him roll her onto her back. He settles into her, gentle and reserved as though he’s afraid she’ll vanish at any moment.

Rey cradles his face in her hands.

“Ben.”

She smiles with tears in her eyes.

“I love you.”

He smiles back, his beautiful, imperfect grin highlighted by the shimmer in his eyes.

“I know.”

Rey wraps her arms around his neck, strong and sure, and pulls him into a kiss.

There are no more words for a while. The universe shrinks, leaving only soft, shared breath and the quiet whisper of skin on skin.

They help each other out of the rest of their clothes until there’s nothing left between them.

He strokes each intimate part of her until she’s on the edge. Something inside her has always been there, but now, it’s awake.

“Ben, _please.”_

Rey arches into him, fingers digging into the heavy muscles of his shoulders when he sinks into her.

She opens her eyes to find his already open. It’s too much and not enough. Rey can’t look away. Her fingers trail down his chest until she can grab his hips.

“Please, don’t stop this time.”

He lets out a sharp half-breath then he’s matching his thrusts to the slow pace of his kisses.

She rises to meet him, giving him room to draw back without losing any ground. Rey moves with him on the return, taking all of him each time he drives her into the bed.

He curls his fingers in hers, holding on as their pace picks up. His mouth finds the side of her throat, edging her to the next plane of excitement.

Rey pulls free of his grip, fingers digging into the hard muscles of his ass. Determined to take what she wants, she guides him in a new direction. He follows her lead, groaning at the new sensation.

She wedges a hand against his chest, pushing until he settles back on his heels. His hands go to her hips to keep her from sliding away. The new position gives her space to touch herself.

He goes still, watching in rapt attention.

“Move,” she says.

His grip on her hips tightens then he’s easing into her, slow and torturous while her fingers fly.

Rey raises her hips, urging him on.

“Ben. Please.”

He closes his eyes with a low groan then he’s driving into her. Rey manages to hold on long enough to watch him lose himself before she follows him over the edge.

The world goes white and still. She’s gossamer in his arms.

His gentle kisses across her face bring her back.

Rey opens her eyes.

His kisses stop.

“There you are,” he says.

Rey lets out a breath.

“You okay?”

She puts a hand to his face.

“I love you, Ben Solo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.


End file.
